


An Inconsequential Argument

by girlofgold



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofgold/pseuds/girlofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline discovers that Tyler is 'Team Jacob' and does not understand why. (Yes, they very briefly discuss Twilight.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inconsequential Argument

She really shouldn't care at this point. After all, Caroline’s adoration of the Twilight saga ended somewhere during her Damon fiasco a year ago. Vampires were not the romantic figures being portrayed in those books, and she doesn't even get to sparkle, so really, it shouldn't matter. And yet, here she is.

“How can you possibly think Jacob would be better for her than Edward?” she asks her boyfriend, trying very hard to show her disbelief through her tone of voice, but by the causal look Tyler’s giving her, she’s pretty sure he doesn't understand how serious this is.

“He never tried to kill her or put her in situations that could, for one,” Tyler replies with a sigh. He turns away from her and walks over to the bottle of alcohol they left on the table and pours himself another drink. “I can’t believe I’m having this conversation,” her vampire hearing allows her to hear him mumble before he takes a long drink.

Caroline shrieks in indignation. Really, she shouldn't even care. “Your opinion shouldn't matter anyway,” she says, as if to convince herself. “You haven’t even read the books.”

“You forced me to watch all the movies last week, Caroline!”

“So? The movies aren't even really that accurate.”

Tyler downs the rest of his glass before setting it down—more forcefully than Caroline thinks is necessary—and sighing once again. “It doesn't matter, anyway. I’m a werewolf, Caroline. Is it really any wonder I would side with the damn werewolf?”

Caroline cocks her head at this and raises an eyebrow. “You’re a vampire too, or have you conveniently forgotten that?”

“Of course not, but I was a werewolf before I was a vampire, and I just think that she would have been happier if she had been with Jacob. Her life would have been much more normal.”

Caroline pauses at that, eventually smiling mournfully. “We would have never been normal, Tyler,” she whispers, thinking back to the time before Klaus made Tyler a hybrid.

“I know,” Tyler states, his tone suddenly back to casual and disinterested. “I wasn't talking about us.”

Caroline’s smile becomes more genuine as she leans over him. “Yeah, I know,” she whispers against his lips.

After all, she really shouldn't even care.


End file.
